Zurlisk
Having 8 moons, and 2 suns, Zurlisk is the largest planet in the universe, dwarfing earth's own sun by more then 1000,000 times Origin Zurlisk origonally started out as a large meteorite, drifting through space, it eventually crossed paths with an asteroid feild. One of the asteroids, was actually a fraction of the planet SR388 "partaining to the metroid series" crashed into Zurlisk. This asteroid, contained 5 metroid eggs, and microscopic organisms (mainly spores). The impact was so strong, it made a huge crater in the future planet, and the asteroid became it's core, after 100 years, the "core" released radiation gases. The gases filled up in Zurlisk, until it melted away at the metorite's bulk, and made long endless caves, throughout the planet. Until the gases finally made it to Zurlisk's surface, like a wind current, the gases took the micro organisms with it, spreading them across the planet. Until the gases were so powerful, they created a thin layer of atmosphere, this gave the option for the spores to polinate and grow, which eventually created plants on Zurlisk. As for the metroid eggs, they were put into hibernation, as the micro organisms evolved and grew. Then eventually the eggs hatched releasing energy draining metroids, the metroids werent fit for this envionrment, and were forced to adapt, makeing them more fearsome, and dangerous then ever. Zurlisk later took on natural phenomenon, like ice caps, and rain clouds, which created oceans on Zurlisk, which also began to florish with life. Zurlisk has also gained a thicker atmosphere, and was now protected from the radiation of space, Zurlisk was then and on, an official planet. Locations click the picture of Zurlisk to see location spots 1. Burnt desert "Zurlisk's scar", this region is a result of the impact of the SR388 fragment. Not much life dwells in this region. Species: sand devil 13%, stone lizard 5%, volcano crawlers 2. Jungle farlands, this is one of the only regions of Zurlisk that inhabits vegitation, many creatures live here, especially deizens, and sap shrooms. Species: deizen 25%, sap shroom 15%, moon dragon 3%, glide snake 13%, stone lizard 23%, frill chin 15%, 3. South-western pole, a very cold region of Zurlisk, 75% of it's ice, is actually salt. The winds are very strong, and blow the salt, and ice into enormous spires, then eventually being blown down by the winds that had created them. Species: sap shroom 15%, ice devil 5%, strider 20%, frill chin 10%, 4. Atmospheric belt, ever since the asteroid crashed into Zurlisk, this region's gravity has been scrambled, leaving a contained zero gravity asteroid belt. Species: moon dragon 29%, 5. Zurliskian triangle, a large trench in the middle of Zurlisk's main ocean, leading to it's core. The "core" releases a heavy ammount of gases, makeing it hard for most creatures to live there, underground caverns are also connected to this trench, it's appearence is noted for the large rocks on the lip of the trench. "the greshbe's main hideout" Species: greshbe 75%, sap shroom 30%, 6. Frozen beaches, a small beach of the Jungle farlands, has spread to close to Zurlisk's South-western pole, leaving a frozen sandy wasteland. Species: sap shroom 1% 7. Zurliskian ice caps, in the northern Zurlisk's desert reigon, thick sheets of ice cover the dry tundra, forcing a small portion of the sand devil population to adapt. Species: ice devil 23%, Category:Zurlisk wildlife